Words
by Shiazen
Summary: Dalam setiap perkataannya, kapan pun Misora berbicara dengan L, hanya akan berakhir dengan perdebatan tiada akhir. Implied LMisora. Probably Semi-Canon. Another Note: LABB Murder Case fanfic. Post Light Novel, pre Anime/ Manga series. Oneshot.


_Note: Diutamakan untuk yang sudah pernah membaca light novel Another Note LABB Murder Case agar paham alurnya._

* * *

.

.

Misora mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam jarak bicara, mengeluarkan suara sepelan mungkin agar Ryuzaki—detektif non-pribadi, atau setidaknya itu akunya—tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraannya dengan L. Meskipun ia menelepon di kamar mandi wanita, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang yang dalam sekali pandang ia anggap abnormal itu sedang mendengarkan dari balik pintu.

Secara singkat ia telah memberitahu sang detektif terhebat di dunia tentang pria aneh bernama Ryuzaki ini, yang entah bagaimana menurutnya memiliki deduksi nyaris sama dengan L (dari penarikan kesimpulan dan penggunaan presentase dalam penyelidikannya). Dan memang, keraguan masih tertanam lekat di pikiran Misora, terutama dengan adanya kemungkinan bahwa kesamaan-kesamaan tadi bisa jadi disebabkan karena terdengarnya percakapan L dengannya saat Ryuzaki bersembunyi di bawah kolong kasur.

—yang mana pun kenyataannya, sekarang agen FBI wanita itu terdiam, menunggu respon dari suara sintesis di telepon.

"_Apakah ia keren?"_

"Huh?"

Pertanyaan L benar-benar keluar dari pembicaraan, dan L bahkan memaksa menanyakannya untuk kedua kalinya sebelum Misora menjawab, masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Tidak, sepenuhnya tidak," katanya jujur, "menyeramkan dan menyedihkan, dan sangat mencurigakan hingga jika saja aku tidak sedang cuti, aku akan langsung menahannya tepat ketika aku melihatnya. Jika kita membagi semua orang di dunia menjadi yang lebih baik mati atau tidak, tak ada keraguan di benakku bahwa ia akan ada di golongan yang pertama. Benar-benar orang aneh yang membuatku kagum bahwa ia belum membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"_..."_

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Tentang apa ini sebenarnya?

(Dan Misora tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa opininya tentang Ryuzaki, yang kemudian kita tahu beridentitas asli sebagai Beyond Birthday—anak asuh Wammy's House yang di bawah tekanan akan obsesinya untuk melampaui L menjadi psikopat dan meniru semua hal tentang L—sama artinya dengan memberikan opini tentang penampilan detektif terhebat sepanjang masa itu.)

.

.

.

**Words  
**By Shiazen

.

_Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata, Another note ©__ Nishio Ishin__  
Warnings: Spoilers,__ un-beta'ed,__ deskripsi panjang dan membosankan._

.

.

.

"_Selamat atas keberhasilan anda__, Misora_-san_. Sudah kuperkirakan bahwa jika itu __anda__, maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar__.__"_ Suara sintesis itu berbicara.

Namun tetap saja, Misora tidak tahu apa ia harus senang atau tidak. Kasus yang ia selesaikan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari semua kasus yang pernah ia terima sebelum-sebelumnya, dan dengan kondisi yang jauh berbeda pula. Siapa sangka ia akan ditugaskan untuk menangkap pembunuh berantai, sehari setelah bersepeda pada malam hari guna menghilangkan stres karena pekerjannya? Fakta bahwa ia berhasil menyelesaikannya pun tidak membuatnya sangat senang atau sejenisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin pujian itu pantas kuterima. Hampir semua informasi yang kudapatkan keluar dari mulut _Ryu_—" Misora menggigit lidahnya, "—tersangka itu sendiri."

Setelah begitu banyak hal terjadi, bahkan setelah semua rencana terkuak, ia tetap merasa ada pecahan _puzzle_ yang masih belum berada pada tempatnya. Rasanya ada rahasia besar yang masih belum ia ketahui (yang ia sendiri mengerti bahwa itu sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya untuk tahu), karena meskipun ia selama ini hanya terfokus pada kasus pembunuhan _wara ningyo_ itu, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mengenal pelaku pembunuhan itu lebih dari yang ia pikir.

Walau pada akhirnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu. Mengapa ia—meski awalnya Misora tidak sadar—begitu berusaha melampaui L. Dan yang membuatnya paling bertanya-tanya dibanding rasa penasarannya yang lain adalah;

... apa sebenarnya relasi antara L dan Ryuzaki?

"_Bagaimanapun caranya, penangkapan tersangka berhasil dilakukan. Dan itu karena upayamu sendiri—lagipula kita tahu B tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap karena itu artinya ia kalah dalam permainannya ini_." Ucapan L memecah pikiran Misora yang sudah mengambang jauh, tergantikan dengan munculnya pertanyaan besar tentang panggilan detektif itu terhadap tersangka;

B.

"L, mungkin ini bukan hakku untuk tahu, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"_Tentu._" Tak ada keraguan, pertanda baik, pikir Misora.

Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menyusun kalimat. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tujukan ke L. Namun untuk memilih pertanyaan yang paling relevan adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia putuskan dalam kesempatan ini karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia dapat menghubungi L. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja sebelum bibirnya berhasil mencegah suaranya keluar.

"Siapa Ryuzaki itu sebenarnya?"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening beberapa saat sebelum suara sintetis itu berbicara lagi

"_B_."

Jawaban singkat ini membuat Misora ingin mengumpat jika saja ia tidak segera mencegah dirinya sendiri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maksudku, L, identitasnya. Aku tahu kau mengenal Ryuzaki sebagai B dan kau sudah menyebut nama itu berkali-kali sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya berikan aku jawaban yang pasti," ucap Misora tanpa emosi meski dengan penuh perjuangan. Jika L sedang mengetes kesabarannya, ia sudah berhasil membuatnya di ujung tanduk.

"_Sayangnya, itu memang jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan Anda, Misora_-san_. Ryuzaki adalah B, salah satu dari kandidat yang dilatih untuk menjadi detektif sepertiku_," jawab L lagi, membuat Misora semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Meskipun saya menjelaskannya, Anda tidak akan paham. Untuk menjelaskan B, saya harus menjelaskan latar belakang saya sendiri, dan itu di luar keinginanku untuk menjawab_."

"Jadi intinya aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban."

"_Benar_."

Misora terdiam. Bolehkah ia marah sekarang?

"_Lagipula_," L melanjutkan, "_jika anda ingin tahu tentang saya, saya bisa saja memberikan informasi itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih selain membantu mengembalikan pekerjaan anda. Tapi tentu saja kita harus melakukannya secara langsung atau telepon genggam anda harus dihancurkan karena benda itu merupakan barang bukti bahwa—"_

Suara '_klik_' ditutupnya saluran telepon mengakhiri kalimat yang belum selesai itu. Misora benar-benar tidak ingin ponselnya bernasib sama dengan komputer barunya. Benar memang yang ia lakukan barusan adalah sebuah cara mengakhiri percakapan yang cukup kasar, namun ia menganggapnya cukup seimbang dengan sikap L yang selalu membuat darahnya mendidih bahkan sejak awal kasus Beyond Birthday ini dimulai.

(Dan sepertinya L menyadari kemarahan Misora karena keesokan harinya agen FBI itu menemukan sebuah surat tanpa alamat pengirim di kotak suratnya, yang berisikan potongan koran bertajuk kasus bunuh diri seorang anak dari sebuah panti asuhan di Inggris. Kemampuan Misora sebagai detektif segera membuatnya paham akan maksud surat itu ketika ia membaca nama samaran anak di kasus tersebut; _A_.)

.

.

_1 September 2002  
London, Inggris._

Misora berjalan kaki menuju stasiun bawah tanah terdekat. Ketika ia sampai ke kantornya nanti, bosnya akan mengembalikan lencana, pistol, dan borgolnya. Membayangkan hal itu sedikit memalukan, dan ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Tetapi saat semuanya selesai, ia akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya.

Setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan L dan dikirimkannya sebuah surat misterius, Misora akhirnya memahami sedikit tentang latar belakang kasus pembunuhan LABB. Bahwa B adalah kandidat penerus L; persis seperti yang L katakan. Tekanan dari itulah yang membuatnya salah jalur (kasus bunuh diri A membuatnya sadar akan hal ini). Dan, paling tidak, sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia bisa memahami langkah-langkah agresif yang diambil Ryuzaki sebelumnya, tetapi ia juga merasa hanya bisa membayangkan bahwa ia mungkin saja berbuat demikian juga jika dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama.

Semuanya berujung pada arti keseluruhan kasus ini yang sebenarnya merupakan tantangan untuk L, dan B bersedia membunuh orang untuk itu, bahkan mencoba untuk bunuh diri, untuk satu tujuan itu saja… tapi meskipun pembunuhan dapat dikatakan sebagai kegilaan kecil, bunuh diri untuk alasan bodoh seperti itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai hal yang serupa. Sebelum B menjadi seperti itu, jika saja seseorang menghentikannya… tetapi itu semua hanya menunjukan betapa bersungguh-sungguhnya ia dalam meraih tujuannya. Nyawanya sendiri sama tidak berartinya dengan nyawa korbannya, bukan apa-apa melainkan alat Beyond Birthday dalam upayanya melampaui L. Mencapai tujuannya lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Mungkin ia lebih seperti putus asa daripada bersungguh-sungguh. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Itu adalah keputusan terakhirnya—yang membuatnya … sangat kuat. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar kuat? Misora ragu, mengingat bagaimana pria itu menggigit ibu jarinya dengan gugup.

Kekuatan.  
Kekuatan yang tak pernah ingin Misora tiru...

Ketika pintu masuk stasiun sudah terlihat di pandangannya, berdiri di depannya seorang pria yang canggung, dan membungkuk dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Seorang pria muda, dengan ekspresi yang intens. Ada kantung mata hitam yang begitu gelap di bawah matanya, membuat Misora mengira itu mungkin _make up_. Seolah pria itu tidak tidur selama berhari-hari—atau bahkan tidak pernah tidur seumur hidupnya.

Ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang dan _jeans_ berwarna biru. Kakinya dibalut kaos kaki usang. Melihat pria itu membuat Misora merasakan sensasi déjà vu yang aneh. Seperti ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu dari sosok di depannya tersebut yang mengingatkannya pada Rue Ryuzaki—pada Beyond Birthday. Tapi kemiripannya bertolak belakang, seolah inilah yang asli, sedangkan yang sebelumnya palsu.

"Um, pernahkah kita bertemu…?" tanyanya, meskipun pria itu berdiri pada posisi yang tidak menghalangi pintu masuk, dan Misora sebenarnya bisa saja mengabaikannya dan masuk ke dalam.

Dan saat itulah pria itu lompat ke arahnya.

Lompat? Bukan, kurang tepat. Ia sebenarnya mencoba untuk menyentuh Misora, tetapi gagal karena dengan sigap Misora mundur, kabur dari pelukan pria itu, dan segera berubah menjadi pihak yang menyerang. Ia menekuk tubuhnya ke belakang, berputar sekali di udara dan mengangkat kedua kakinya seperi kalajengking, menendang pria itu tepat di kedua pundaknya. Kedua tendangan itu cukup kuat sehingga membuat keseimbangan pria malang tersebut hilang. Dengan suara jatuh yang menyakitkan, ia menggelinding menuruni tangga bawah tanah.

Ups. Sedikit berlebihan.

Benar memang, pria telah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu, tapi Misora segera berdiri dan lari mendekati pria yang terjatuh tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap seperti katak mati.

"Begitu ya," katanya pelan, sepertinya bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Menonton video dan melihatnya secara langsung itu cukup berbeda, tapi kurasa sekarang aku mengerti."

"Hah?" Apa yang ia bicarakan? Apakah kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras? Ini hari pertama Misora kembali bekerja dan ia sudah dalam masalah….

Melihat pria itu lagi, Misora mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu. "um, apa kau bisa berdiri?"

"Terima kasih," jawabnya, dan meraih tangan Misora.

"Apa kau terluka? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih," ucap pria itu, tidak membiarkan tangan Misora lepas. Bahkan ketika sudah berdiri, ia sepertinya tidak ingin pergi. Kini mereka terlihat seperti bersalaman. "Kau baik sekali," katanya, dengan semacam senyuman, dan akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan perlahan menaiki tangga lagi.

"Ah… t-tunggu! Tunggu dulu!"

Misora hampir saja kehilangan jejaknya, tapi sesaat setelah ia berlari mengejarnya, ia akhirnya bisa menghadang pria itu lagi. Ia adalah seorang agen FBI dan ia tidak akan membiarkan kriminal apapun lolos tanpa hukuman. Pria muda tadi menghisap ibu jarinya. Ia tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak terluka, maka kau harus ikut denganku. Pelecehan seksual adalah jenis kriminal yang serius. Kau tidak bisa melemparkan tanganmu pada wanita begitu saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ. Katakan sesuatu. Sikap seperti itu tidak akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Siapa namamu?"

Naomi Misora menanyakan nama pria itu.  
Pria itu mengganguk.  
Dan menjawab.

"Tolong panggil saya Ryuzaki," jawabnya tenang. Persis seperti seseorang yang lainnya.

.

.

Jika ada hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan Misora selama hidupnya, maka ia telah melakukannya saat ini. Ia mencubit tangannya, memastikan ia dalam kondisi sadar. Butuh waktu lebih dari sejenak hingga akhirnya ia percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Rasa familiar saat melihat pria itu, fakta bahwa ia mengetahui teknik kapoera Misora, ditambah sikap pasif-agresif yang membuatnya tidak senang sejak pertamakali bertemu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Misora dengan nama itu.

Tidak salah lagi.  
Ia baru saja berhadap-hadapan dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah terbayang sekali pun akan bertemu dengannya. Tidak—bukan hanya bertemu, tapi menendang juga.

Kini seseorang yang mengaku bernama Ryuzaki di depannya, duduk dengan lutut ditarik ke atas sembari memasukan gula-gula balok ke dalam cangkir teh. Membuat minuman itu lebih mirip teh dalam gula dari pada gula dalam teh.

"Anda benar-benar baik, beberapa saat yang lalu ada berkata akan menahan saya, tapi saya justru mendapat cemilan dan teh di sebuah kafe."

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu spesial," jawab Misora ketus, "maaf saja tapi aku tidak menganggapmu superior meskipun seluruh agen FBI di bawah kendalimu." Sejenak Misora mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. Bagi pria di depannya, mengontrol atasan-atasannya sama mudahnya dengan menjentikan jari. Bukan hal yang lucu jika ia dipecat hanya karena hal sepele.

"Saya tahu," ucapnya tanpa ragu. Misora memincingkan matanya. Apa ini? Ejekan?

"Tidakkah keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu cukup berisiko? Terutama dengan penampilan seperti itu." Misora memulai pembicaraan kembali, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang mulai memasuki atmosfer.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya?" Tanyanya polos nyaris seperti anak kecil. Ia tampaknya benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Misora tentang persembunyian.

"Tidak—tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun jika aku sedang memakai seragam agensiku sekarang, orang-orang pasti mengira aku sedang membawa tahanan untuk berjalan-jalan."

"…" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum L menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak apakah ia sakit hati atau marah atau bahkan terkejut, "anda benar-benar wanita yang menarik, Misora-san."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

L hanya menatap Misora lama sebagai respon lalu akhirnya tersenyum—yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit menakutkan di mata Misora. "Ya, menarik. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang dalam sekejap menunduk penuh hormat ketika mengetahui identitas saya. Bisa dikatakan anda orang paling jujur yang pernah saya temui."

Misora nyaris tertawa mendengarnya, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan pujian. Terutama dalam satu aspek yang mana kejujuran yang dikatakan secara gamblang itu lebih tepat jika dikatakan frontal."

Senyuman Misora luntur seketika, lalu otaknya berputar dengan cepat untuk menjawab kata-kata pria di depannya dengan sesarkartis mungkin.

Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir sama.  
Kapan pun, dimana pun—berbicara dengan L hanya membakar emosinya dan beakhir dengan perdebatan tiada akhir. Namun setidaknya, sore pertama dan terakhir pertemuannya dengan orang yang ia kira tidak akan bertemu secara tatap muka itu memberikan presepsi baru untuknya, mengingat L bahkan berupaya bertemu langsung di luar tanpa perlindungan.

Namun satu catatan kecil di benak Misora: L memang menyebalkan.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Cheers folks, I'm back to ffn! /gabutuh. Uh—okay. Akhirnya saya kembali dari hibernasi panjang. Dan sepertinya dari dulu saya memang payah dalam mengakhiri cerita. Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir!


End file.
